Episode 3-65
Summary "...before I rip you into 40,000 pieces." Those words trigger a flashback for Chandra. Visnu, aglow and sitting under a tree, asks him if he would watch one universe being destroyed if it resulted in 40,000 new universes. Chandra does not see anything wrong with that, even when Visnu explains that the universe could be different from how he understands it to be. Visnu then adds that Chandra knew about it once, since he was the first of the Astikas to attain enlightenment, but he unfortunately abandoned something important at the top. He laments that Chandra and the others manipulate the system and use oblivion to alleviate their suffering, preventing them from becoming true gods. Agni yells at Chandra to wake up as he holds him back from tumbling off a cliff. Chandra mumbles something about 40,000 pieces and being torn apart, and that there is something off about that human. Agni asks him if he means Leez. Chandra suddenly notices Yuta pushing Leez away from Maruna, and asks when he got there. Agni replies that Yuta was already there when he returned from handling the suras, and is annoyed that Chandra allowed the two to fight again. Leez tells Yuta to let go of her sword, because that guy was the one who killed everyone in her village. Yuta tries to explain that he will never do something like that again, and that the day will come when he apologizes. Leez growls back that she cannot trust for that to happen, since the nastikas she saw in the sura realm were set in their ways for their entire existence and were unable to reform. Yuta explains that it is different for rakshasas, whose natures can change, such as himself has. Leez then asks Yuta if he has killed humans. When he replies that he has not, Leez states that he and that guy are completely different, and that the bastard must die. Yuta begs her to stop activating the sword and committing more sins, because he does not want her to disappear. Leez retorts that she will die soon anyway, and that she has to have her revenge before that happens. Yuta then tells her that he is his brother, and asks her to give it up for his sake if not her own. Chandra yells at him that it is of no use since Leez already knows, but Leez inexplicably reacts as if this was the first time she has heard it, which confuses Chandra, wondering why she is putting on an act. Agni explains that she is being sincere. Chandra asks Maruna to verify their earlier conversation, but Maruna reveals that he only heard "That guy is Yuta's..." and nothing after that, since the human immediately attacked him. Agni decides that the issue is no longer an urgent one and suggests that they figure out how to mediate between the humans and Gandharva and Maruna. He also expresses worry about Shess and Siera, then asks Yuta where he, or rather his avatar, went earlier. Yuta replies that he went to planet Konchez. At the Temple of Earth, Agni comments about the last temple where Kali has left a trace, and Yuta explains that the only clue about the present situation is there, but he cannot get inside by himself. Agni says that they will discuss candidates for each attribute in the upcoming meeting, and then asks Yuta why he hid the truth from Leez all this time. Yuta explains that he already told her about it seven years ago, and many more times since then, but she would soon forget each time. He adds that because the idea of killing a member of his family is unbearable to her, and that she refuses to give up on her revenge in spite of that, she deceives herself into becoming unaware of their familial relationship. Currygom's comment If you find it strange that Leez can hear Yuta, re-read Episode 2-179! Afterword Who's this? Chandra usually looks worse because he's always either annoyed or flustered. T_T Yuta's the one getting pushed back In the scene with the pair before this one, he easily blocked Leez, who was wielding the sword with one hand... but it also looked like she was going easy on him. Now that she's using both hands, Yuta is struggling and getting pushed back. shivers The Sword of Return is meant to be wielded with two hands, but there aren't a lot of situations where Leez does so. Where's Maruna? I debated whether or not I should draw Maruna behind Yuta. But it seemed so awkward to have him there, so I decided against it, haha. Just imagine him casually stepping away to let the others talk. T_T I like Leez, really I do. But it seems like most of you don't believe me when I say it. Why not...? Since I'm the one writing the story, I can't help but to emotionally root for the characters who are suffering in my story. But I can't change the story to make the characters feel better. T_T If I change it to something more to my liking, the plot would go astray... Notes * This is the last episode of Chapter 43: The Point of Your Sword. The title could refer to: ** Leez's thirst for revenge against Maruna ** Yuta's words that Leez should be aiming the sword at something other than Maruna ** the Sword of Return itself ** Leez, who continually uses the Sword regardless of what damage this will do to her, almost as if she was pointing the sword to her own person References